1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning and sterilizing an interior of a shoe, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning and sterilizing an interior of a shoe which generates ultrasonic wind of a whirlwind type in the interior of the shoe to remove foreign substances from the interior of the shoe and which injects ultra fine particles of germicide solution into the interior of the shoe at a high pressure to sterilize the interior of the shoe, so that the interior of shoe may be hygienically and cleanly maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, foreign substances may be introduced into shoes through the inlets of the shoes and the shoes may be contaminated with socks. In addition, when walking or doing exercise, the interiors of the shoes may be easily contaminated by perspiration of foots, the shoes may be poor in sanitary conditions. Since the interior of a shoe is deeply formed from the inlet, it is difficult to clean or sterilize the interior of a shoe due to the structural property.
There is disclosed a related art of the present invention in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-020500 entitled “Apparatus for washing interior of shoe”. The apparatus disclosed in the related art includes a receiving unit including an injection pump for supplying detergent liquid for cleaning an interior of a shoe, and a motor for driving an absorbing pump for absorbing sewage and waste water generated after cleaning the shoe; a main body including a detergent liquid tank for reserving the detergent liquid and a partition wall for forming an isolation space between the detergent liquid and a sewage and waste water tank for reserving the collected sewage and waste water; an exhaust pipe provided with an exhaust valve plate installed to the injection pump fixed in a receiving part of the main body, wherein the exhaust valve plate is opened by a pressure of the detergent liquid supplied by the injection pump and is closed by a pressure of the absorbed sewage and waste water; an absorbing pipe provided with an absorbing valve installed to the absorbing pump, wherein the absorbing valve is opened by a pressure of the absorbed sewage and waste water; and a handle provided with a switch for driving a motor, wherein the exhaust pipe is connected to the absorbing pipe; and a brush provided with a plurality of through-holes for supplying the detergent liquid and collecting the sewage and waste water and connected to one side of the handle through a connecting pipe.                As described above, according to the apparatus for cleaning an interior of a shoe, the interior of the shoe is cleaned by injecting water so that a lot of water is spent. In addition, since it is necessary to dry the cleaned shoe, much time is elapsed. Specifically, it is impossible to clean leather shoes a problem. Thus, there is a need to provide an apparatus for cleaning an interior of a shoe which can simply clean shoes to immediately wear the cleaned shoes and in addition, clean even leather shoes without any problems to cleanly and hygienically wear the leather shoes.        